


Behind Closed Doors

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-15 13:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: He was used to motels with thin walls, the lack of privacy on campaign busses, and even being in the next bed while his best friend in college had sex with the girl of his dreams.  He'd never been this uncomfortable.  He heard CJ scream softly, and could only envision what Toby was doing to her right now.





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Behind Closed Doors**

by: Vega 

**Character(s):** CJ Cregg  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/CJ  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** ADULT   
**Disclaimer:** If I made money for the stuff I write about CJ and Toby, I wouldn't need to work a real job. But, since CJ, Toby, Josh, Andrea, Donna, and all the other West Wing characters belong to Warner Brothers, I can only take them out to play. But my real question is, when the West Wing ends in 9 weeks, do I get to keep them for good? -->  
**Summary:** He was used to motels with thin walls, the lack of privacy on campaign busses, and even being in the next bed while his best friend in college had sex with the girl of his dreams. He'd never been this uncomfortable. He heard CJ scream softly, and could only envision what Toby was doing to her right now.  
**Written:** 2006-04-08  
**Author's Note:** This story takes place within the **Dark History** universe. You don't need to have read it to understand it, but it helps. 

This one is for Montiese. She's always reminding me that I need to be a little more lighthearted 

**Behind Closed Doors  
~Vega**

"They're out of rooms so Josh, you're bunking with CJ and Toby." Donna handed out the keys, ignoring Josh's simpering about having to share a room with Toby. Apparently he didn't mind sharing with CJ. Toby also glared at the young assistant, who seemed impervious to his grumblings. 

"Come on, boys." CJ rolled her eyes at the both of them. "If you're really good, I won't make you share a bed." She heard Donna snicker as she walked away. 

Josh threw his stuff down onto the couch, grumbling. It was a mini-suite, two beds in the back room and a pull out couch in the main area. CJ had already claimed one of the beds, and Toby had followed her, even shutting the door behind them. Josh grumbled, he needed to use the bathroom and it was on their side of the door, and why the hell was Toby closing the door behind the two of them anyway?! 

"Toby ..." Josh froze as he started to open the closed door. CJ's tone sounded more like a moan than anything else. "Toby, we can't do this right now. Not with Josh in the next room." 

"Do you really think I care about that?" Toby was growling. "I haven't touched you in five days --" 

"Which should be a good thing." From his vantage point behind the barely open door, Josh could see CJ pull out of Toby's arms and move back to one of the beds. He watched her pull her t-shirt back over her head and then glare at Toby, who remained out of his line of sight. "This is going to get us in trouble." 

"You know," Josh finally got a look at Toby as he came over to her and slipped one hand onto her hip, in between where the fabric of her shirt ended and her jeans began. "All you've ever had to do is say no to me." He nibbled at her neck and earlobe. Josh swallowed uncomfortably, afraid to close the door and attract attention, but afraid to stay where he was and get caught. 

"That's not fair, Toby Ziegler. In the time we've known each other, I've never once been able to say no to you." CJ forced herself to keep from unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. 

"You're saying it now." Toby chuckled and kissed her neck. He knew that CJ's protests only came from the fact that Josh was in the next room. The past few days had been frustrating for him; three of them had been sexless nights with Andi, and the other two had been painful as he wrestled with his guilt about his affair with CJ and his love for Andi. She'd come up to see him, both of them full of hope and he'd even been willing to push CJ out of his mind for those few days and focus on his wife and fixing what was wrong between them. They'd only ended up fighting, and the hope of making up for lost time had been squashed by the never-ending queasiness that came along with the baby. It was only the last night that they'd been able to connect emotionally at all, and it left him wondering, for the first time, if it really was worth it to try and repair things with her. He knew that he couldn't fix anything with Andi while he was making love to CJ, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop either. 

"Toby..." CJ's knees buckled slightly as his lips connected to the most sensitive spot on her neck. His beard scratched at her, his hands slid up her torso slightly, and she had to grab his arms to keep on balance. She'd missed this. The past five nights had been endless for her, leaving her hoping that Andi and Toby wouldn't work things out. She was ashamed to admit that she wanted them to split so that she could have him back, but everything made so much more sense when he was touching her. At first, it had just been about the physical, but the time here, working and arguing with him, was opening up the door she'd slammed shut when he'd first started dating Andi. She wanted to refuse to let herself fall in love with him again, but the more time they spent together the more she realized that she'd never stopped loving him. And right now, she wanted him to turn her upside down and make her scream, but Josh was in the next room and the last thing they needed was to out themselves to the one guy who couldn't keep a secret. 

Josh stood, frozen, the door barely open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just last night he'd seen Toby and Andrea saying goodbye to each other and it had seemed passionate and real, and now Toby was here, with CJ. Andrea was pregnant, and Toby was with CJ. It didn't make any sense and it pissed him off, and he planned to just barge in and demand to know what was going on, but CJ whimpering kept him frozen to the spot. 

"Toby ..." CJ moaned as his hands stroked her through the lace of her bra. "Not now." 

"All right." Toby kissed her neck and sighed. CJ smoothed the front of her shirt back down and went to sit on the bed with the suitcases. For the first time since the beginning of the campaign, she was starting to think that sleeping in separate beds might be a good thing. If they shared a bed tonight, they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other, and she wasn't exactly quiet, and Josh would be able to hear everything. 

Josh waited ten seconds before knocking and opening the door all the way. "Guys? You have the bathroom and ..." 

"Sorry, Josh." CJ leapt to her feet, wondering if he'd overheard anything - from the look on his face, she could tell he knew, but she also knew he would keep her secret. "Didn't mean to shut you out like that." CJ smiled warmly. 

Looking at CJ, Josh could actually convince himself that he hadn't just walked in on the two of them about to have sex. Toby was in a chair, looking through his notebook, and CJ was as calm as she'd been before they walked into the suite. He wondered just how long this had been going on, and for a minute his mind flashed back to that day, when he'd seen CJ coming out of the room she and Toby were sharing - she'd looked shaken and hurt, and even though she'd brushed it off as something else, it wasn't much later before Toby announced that he and Andi were pregnant. Had it been going on that long? Since before? Everyone knew that Toby and CJ had been a thing once, but had it started again when she joined the campaign? He grinned at CJ, amazed at her ability to keep secrets and tucked that bit of knowledge away for later. He still thought she'd make a great press secretary when they won. "No problem." Despite the sick feeling in his gut, he'd let this slide. It wasn't any of his business. 

*** 

The moan woke him up. It was muffled, but still unmistakably CJ. Suddenly everything was loud, echoing in his ears, and coming directly from behind the closed door. 

"Harder, Toby ..." CJ whimpered as Toby pressed his fingers against her clit. "Right there, oh God, right there." Her entire body tensed and then shattered against his hand. 

Toby smiled and slid his free hand gently over her trembling body, helping to ease her down from the peak he'd brought her to. He loved watching her body during orgasm and the way she quivered as she came down only turned him on even more. Gently, he slipped a finger inside of her, slipping through the wetness, and he smiled as her body continued to contract against him. CJ closed her eyes and arched back, opening her legs wider for him, and Toby moved, slowly, trailing his wet hands up her body, coating her in her own juices, before sliding inside of her. CJ all but screamed at the contact, clamping down only when she remembered Josh was in the next room. 

Groaning, Josh rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. He was used to motels with thin walls, the lack of privacy on campaign busses, and even being in the next bed while his best friend in college had sex with the girl of his dreams. He'd never been this uncomfortable. He heard CJ scream softly, and could only envision what Toby was doing to her right now. 

Toby bit at her shoulder as he moved, his hands manipulating her breasts, tweaking her nipples until CJ was whimpering below him in a different fashion. He loved just how sensitive her breasts were - just the touch of silk could bring her nipples to a peak, pinching and sucking at them would bring her to orgasm. He pulled back, hitched her legs over his shoulders, and then drove deeper, bringing him even closer against her. He moved his hands down, pressing their bodies together for a still moment before pulling back and slamming into her. She was going to be sore in the morning and he'd feel bad then. Right now, he didn't care. 

Josh burrowed his head in the pillows, but it didn't stop the sounds he could hear through the door. Listening to Toby's grunts and moans was killing his libido for the rest of eternity, and that he was cheating on Andi and doing it with CJ was killing his faith in humanity. These two people, more than any other, had always, to him, been the personification of morality and conscience and there they were, in bed together, breaking the laws of marriage. He wondered if Andi knew, or suspected. He wondered if Toby felt guilty. This afternoon, when he'd almost walked in on them, he'd been willing to brush off the irritation. Now, listening to the two of them, it only sickened him - and he didn't know if he'd be able to keep his mouth shut the next time Toby went off on one of his moral diatribes. 

CJ dug her nails into Toby's hips as she climaxed again. He let himself go at the pinch and they collapsed together, her legs still around his hips, his head pillowed on her breasts. It took a minute for them both to catch their breath, and a moment after that before Toby rolled away. He kept her in his arms, though, holding her tightly, caressing her with light, feather touches. When she snuggled back against him, he smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Jeannie..." he whispered, softly. 

"Shhh. I know." She tightened her grip on his hands. His guilt was written in his touch, and she shared it. But they loved each other, and that had to be enough. At least, for now. "Just get some sleep, Toby." 

Josh let out a breath as the noises from the next room stilled. He wanted to blame this on lack of sleep, on the people in the room next to theirs, anything but the truth. He wanted this to be a dream when he woke up, but he also knew better. Tomorrow he had to look them in the eye, and not relive what he'd heard tonight. Hopefully he'd forget by morning. 

It wasn't likely. 

His eyes were closing, the silence from the next room seeming permanent, when a soft giggle jolted him awake. 

"Toby ..." CJ chuckled. "Stop it. I'm trying to sleep." 

~Fin~ 


End file.
